A Story About Frog World
by A-ki Kurozawa
Summary: Kousuke Seto adalah seorang penjelajah, dan tanpa ia sadari, dia terlibat dengan sebuah petualangan besar di sebuah dunia kodok yang aneh! / Fic pertama di fandom ini, gomen kalau ancur :'3 / RnR?


A/N: Halo minna-san~! A-ki di sini :3 Kalian bisa memanggilku Aki, yoroshiku! Ini fic pertama Aki di sini, jadi gomen kalo ancur :3

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini episode terakhir MCA bakal liris :'3 Aah semoga aja fandom ini nggak mati ya :'3

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Project punya Om Jin.

Warning: AU, kelewat OOC, banyak chara random numpang lewat, ngaco, alur kecepetan/lompat-lompat, dan fic ini mengandung banyak kodok (?).

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

* * *

"Peramal kodok, bagaimana nasib rakyat kodok nanti?"

Sang raja menatap-natap dengan penuh harapan, sementara sang peramal yang berwujud kodok sibuk merapalkan mantra-mantra pada bola hujan ajaib. Sesaat kepulan asap muncul.

"Si penjahat pasti akan kembali lagi. Tapi, tenang saja, ada kesatria yang datang dari dunia lain,"

"Siapakah kesatria itu..?" tanya sang Raja, semangatnya kembali muncul.

"Dia adalah.."

* * *

Cuit.. Cuit..

Kicauan burung saling bersahutan dengan riang, awan-awan menghiasi langit biru. Terdengar langkah kaki yang bersemangat menapaki jalan. Seorang pemuda berbaju hijau berlari, sesekali kakinya terperosok ke bagian jalan yang becek. Menyenangkan sekali.

Namanya adalah Kousuke Seto. Dia baru belajar berpetualang ke hutan-hutan, berkat ledekan temannya di masa kecil.

* * *

Di sebuah pondok kecil, Kousuke kecil sedang menyapu ruangan. Dia memang tinggal sendiri di pondok kecil ini, karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Tapi, dia tidak sendiri. Ada kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama yatim piatu.

"Kuooo! Kuooo!"

Kousuke langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu. Suara kodok! Ada seekor kodok yang duduk (?) di dekat sapunya.

"HIII!" jerit Kousuke sambil mengibaskan sapunya, lalu si kodok pergi dengan brokokoro (?) . Ok, Kousuke memang agak penakut, padahal dia laki-laki.

"Gyahahahaha.." tawa seseorang dari balik pintu. Shuuya Kano. Dia terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jeritan Kousuke.

"Ya ampun Kousuke, kamu laki-laki kok bisa segitu takutnya sama kodok. Ahaha.." tawa Shuuya sampai menitikkan air mata. Kousuke hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun Shuuya.. Setiap orang ada ketakutannya sendiri.." sahut seorang gadis, Tsubomi Kido, seraya berusaha membela Kousuke. Kousuke hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ehm.. Tau nggak Tsubomi.." Shuuya menghentikan tawanya, lalu memasang wajah serius, "Di belakangmu ada hantu lho. Mukanya jelek banget kayak kodok, matanya melotot lagi."

Wajah Tsubomi langsung berubah jadi pucat pasi, lalu berteriak. Shuuya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lagi, Tsubomi langsung cemberut.

"Liat aja Kousuke.. Kalau kita udah besar.. Kita bales dia.." bisik Tsubomi kepada Kousuke. Kousuke hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah.

* * *

"Ah.. Tapi tidak ada gunanya membalas Shuuya.." pikir Kousuke ketika mengingat peristiwa tersebut, lalu ia memandang ke langit. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, sudah banyak yang berubah. Bahkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu - Kousuke yang dulunya lebih pendek dari Shuuya - sekarang tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tinggi.

Kousuke hanya tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada lubang aneh di depannya.

"Zyuu.. Zyuu.."

Lubang tersebut dilingkupi warna hijau, dan hawa dingin terasa dari lubang tersebut. Kousuke penasaran, lalu berjalan ke lubang tersebut.

"Lubang apa ini.." tanya Kousuke sambil menyentuh lubang tersebut. Karena lubang itu sangat besar, jadi Kousuke bisa memasukinya.

Di dalam rasanya seperti terowongan. Setelah beberapa lama Kousuke berjalan ke dalamnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sebuah kekuatan yang mencoba menghisapnya.

"Woa.." Kousuke berusaha melawannya, tapi lama-kelamaan kekuatan itu semakin kuat.

"Waa..!"

Dan Kousuke pun terhisap olehnya.

* * *

Bluk!

Kousuke jatuh di suatu tempat yang.. Lembab, dan memiliki suasana seperti di pedesaan. Ada rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu dan sebuah sumur. Dimana-mana ditumbuhi tanaman sehingga semuanya kelihatan hijau.

Kousuke takjub dengan semua ini, lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari sumur tua.

"Kuo.. Kuo.."

"Nande..? Sepertinya ada yang perlu bantuan.." ucap Kousuke seolah-olah ia bisa bahasa binatang. Dia melihat ke dalam sumur dan suara itu makin jelas.

"Suara kodok.. Mungkin dia perlu bantuan.." gumam Kousuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menurunkan ember ke dalam sumur dan "sesuatu" meloncat masuk ke ember.

Kousuke menaikkan embernya dan mendapatkan seekor kodok. Dia segera mengambil kodok tersebut dan menurunkannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Kousuke melihat kodok itu melompat-lompat pergi. Entah kenapa Kousuke jadi terharu (?) melihatnya.

"Kakoi ne.." Seorang gadis pendek sedang memperhatikan Kousuke dengan takjub. Rambutnya cukup pendek dan dia memakai pakaian ala desa, tentunya.

"Eh..?" tanya Kousuke. Dia canggung diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kamu baik sekali, menyelamatkan kodok yang jatuh ke sumur.." ucapnya sambil terharu (?), Kousuke hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Daiman!" panggil seseorang sambil berlari ke arah mereka berdua, yang sebenarnya.. Tidak cocok di sebut "seseorang" sih. Kulitnya hijau dan rupanya seperti kodok, tetapi dia memakai pakaian seperti manusia dan berjalan dengan dua kaki.

"Daiman..!" panggilnya lagi lalu berhenti di dekat mereka. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya menatapnya dengan heran, sementara Kousuke bergidik melihat "kodok jadi-jadian" seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Kaeru-suke?" tanya gadis yang bernama Daiman tadi.

"Kamu jangan sembarangan begitu! Kalau terjadi apa-apa gimana?" omel Kaeru-suke kepada Daiman.

"Ya nggak pa pa dong. Lagian, dia udah menyelamatkan adikmu kok!" seru Daiman sambil cemberut, Kousuke hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Ah, maaf-maaf," perhatian Kaeru-suke teralih ke Kousuke, "Namaku Kaeru-suke, mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, karena aku memang "manusia setengah kodok". Yang ini Daiman, dia manusia, tapi sebenarnya.." jelas Kaeru-suke yang sedikit menjeda perkataanya, "..Dia ini laki-laki, tapi dia suka bertingkah seperti perempuan."

(Dunia Seto hancur seketika /bukan)

"Yah.. Memangnya kenapa.." tanya Daiman yang masih cemberut, "Dia ini kan bisa jadi suami masa depanku, jadi apa salahnya.."

(Haru (OC Author): INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BIKIN YAOI AUTHOOR /cincang Author) /abaikan

"Terima saja takdirmu, Daiman," ucap Kaeru-suke sambil sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ada seekor kodok kecil melompat-lompat ke Kaeru-suke.

"Ah.. Ini adikku, Kaeru-to.." ucap Kaeru-suke sambil menunjuk kodok tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi "kodok jadi-jadian" seperti Kaeru-suke tadi, kemudian dia membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Dia ini adikku, kodok yang kau selamatkan tadi. Terima kasih ya," ucap Kaeru-suke, "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Kousuke Seto, aku ini.. Manusia," jawab Kousuke. Kaeru-suke mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi Kaeru-suke.. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanya Kousuke, "Kenapa di sini lembab..? Kenapa rupamu seperti kodok tapi bisa bertingkah seperti manusia..? Apa ini negeri dongeng?"

"Di sini adalah negeri kodok. Jadi, rata-rata penduduk di sini sama sepertiku. Kadang juga kami bisa merubah diri jadi kodok betulan dan pergi ke dunia manusia," jelas Kaeru-suke. "Di sini lembab, ya supaya cocok ditinggali oleh para kodok. Ini bukan negeri dongeng, tapi tersembunyi dari dunia manusia," sambungnya.

"Sudah, sudah," ucap Daiman sambil memotong penjelasan Kaeru-suke. "Mending kita ngobrolnya di rumahku saja ya, lebih tenang. Nanti kubuatkan teh dan biskuit enak!" serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan Kousuke dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Baiklah.." ucap Kousuke sambil mengikuti kemauan Daiman, Kaeru-to meloncat-loncat riang di sekitar Kousuke. Kaeru-suke hanya berjalan di belakang mereka dengan cuek.

"Ne, ne, Daiman," bisik Kaeru-suke setelah Daiman berjalan agak jauh dari Kousuke. "Kau tidak lupa rencana dan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kerajaan, kan?"

Daiman mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tenang saja! Apa kau tidak sadar cara ini makin melancarkan rencana kita?"

"Ya.. Semoga saja," ucap Kaeru-suke sambil pasrah, sementara Daiman kembali mengejar Kousuke yang berjalan di depan mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ah, gimana minna-san? :'3

Sebenernya sih, Daiman dan Kaeru-suke itu cuma random chara. Nama Daiman sendiri diplesetin dari kata "Diamond", sementara Kaeru itu artinya "kodok" /nggak penting

Untuk di chap depan, saia berusaha untuk mengurangi kenampakan random chara lain :'3 Tenang, tenang saja, chara KagePro yang lain akan masuk kok :3

Akhir kata,

Review?


End file.
